


Rainy Days, Spring Breeze, and Summer Skies

by AnimeBean



Series: Haikyuu Fan-Service [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aiko tries to help out, Angst, Atsumu is caretaker, Bokuto is a amazing friend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata tries his best, Hoshiumi is a very protective boyfriend, Kageyama is awkward, M/M, SOFTOMISOFTOMISOFTOMI, Sakusa gets sick, Sickfic, Soft Omi, god i love Atsusaku with a passion, more to come :D - Freeform, sakusa is Soft, uhh still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean
Summary: Sakusa gets sick and Atsumu helps him recover, the team tries to help the best they can while Sakusa recovers slowly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Bokuto Aiko, Hoshiumi Kourai/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Fan-Service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Sickly Sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least 2 chapters? maybe more if i can but over all there will be more stories to this Series!! I hope you do like it and ill be focusing on working on this series more than making new fanfics

The day was going by painstakingly slow, everything was slowly passing by on the train. 

Sitting on a secluded seat while looking out the window was a ravenette, curly haired, male who fixed the mask slipping down his nose. 

Kiyoomi Sakusa was a well known volleyball player thanks to the team he played on, MSBY, and that earned a ton of attention but the attention earned a stern glare or even no attention back at all. Kiyoomi wasn't looking for the media chasing after him, he was out with his two kittens his lovely sister thought of sending him to get more supplies for cleaning and for the small animals in the basket laying on his lap.

The sun reflected into the train as it moved swiftly past different areas before getting to the stop he needed, Setting off out of the train station carefully holding the basket of the small animals the tall male walked through the streets.

Walking through the store and slipping the supplies he came to gather, Sakusa was oblivious to the darkening sky outside as it was growing a storm.

Finishing the small shopping spree as quickly as he had wanted to originally, Kiyoomi worked on paying for his items before he had noticed it was pouring down outside. A small groan left him as he bowed to the cashier in thanks and walked over to the door hesitating just under the cover the store roof provided. 

“Ah, it's raining pretty hard,” Kiyoomi muttered quietly as the storm swallowed up his soft spoken words. 

When he could finally hear the mewling from his basket Kiyoomi let a frustrated sigh leave him, He was umbrella-less and only brought enough money to pay for the items he had originally come for. 

Running a hand down his face, Sakusa covered the small kitten’s in his spare jacket before hugging the basket to his chest as he hurried through the rain and back to the train he had taken. Seeing as he was now wet and sticky Sakusa grumbled silently into his mask as he stood in the mix of people retreating back home.

_This was_ _NOT_ _supposed to happen._ Sakusa thought to himself angrily as his stop once again came rather quickly, Hurrying through the rain once again. 

Kiyoomi hated the feeling of his clothing sticking to his body, it made every movement harder to get through and it was disgusting. Ducking into the MSBY dorms provided for the team Sakusa hurried inside and sighed as he dug through his pocket for his key, the jingling of the small silver item quickly shut up the complaints coming from the animals.

Opening the door to the spacy apartment Kiyoomi slipped off both of his soaked jackets and set the basket down long enough for the kitten’s to hop out and run into the room to get cozy, Sakusa quickly placed down his basket filled with the bags of supplies before walking over to the bathroom. Tossing his wet clothing into the washer as he gathered new clothing that was fresh and not soaking into his body.

Stripping of his clothing and also tossing it into the empty hamper so he could easily dispose of it into the washer, Kiyoomi slipped into the shower and sighed at the warm water.

~~~~~~~~

Once out of the shower Kiyoomi felt as if the room was still humid, he felt awfully exhausted as he shuffled into his room and fell onto his bed. 

“Skipping one day of exercises won't hurt, I'm just. So tired.” Kiyoomi muttered into his pillow as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

  
  


The volleyball player’s phone was blowing up from the amount of texts and calls he was getting, but in favor of sleep he ignored them and drifted into a calm state.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

A groan left the blondes mouth as Atsumu glared at his phone as if it had done something to offend him. 

“The hell!? He won't pick up!” Atsumu complained before deciding to try again at calling the only missing teammate in their bonding exercise today. 

“Maybe he's sleeping Tsum-Tsum?” A petite female suggested, her owlish eyes blinking in confusion and curiosity. Aiko was the only female on the team due to her skill, alot of people underestimated her yet it gave MSBY the upper hand during games. But _how_ she got onto the team was another story for another time. (wink wink)

“Koko-chan, ‘m pretty sure that Omi-Omi won't be sleepin’ at 7pm. That's way too early” Atsumu insisted before placing his phone to his ear and tapping his foot.

“Oh C'mon Tsumu! Maybe he got busy or something? We can't blame him!” Bokuto added with a big grin, these two owlish siblings were starting to get on Miya’s nerves with their probably accurate assumptions. Yet something nagged at Atsumu’s gut, Sakusa promised the blonde he would go to the next team exercise because he missed all the others on purpose. And if he didnt make it Atsumu was given permission to nag the ravenette until he _did_ make it.

“If he doesn't want to come then leave him be, He can always catch the next one Miya.” Mein replied with a cross of his arms. Now there was no way the blonde would hear the end of it if he kept trying.

Heaving a sigh Atsumu nodded and decided to leave a voicemail instead. 

“Oi, Omi-Omi! When ya hear this ya better know whatcha missed out on today. Next team bonding i’m draggin’ yer ass here whether ya like it or not.” after hanging up Atsumu begrudgingly hid away his phone and followed his team down the street and to the restaurant they were going to.

“Tsumu, Don't let Omi-san get you down! Maybe he caught a cold or something, I mean there was that rain today out of nowhere!” Even though Hinata was trying to cheer him up Atsumu only knew that what he had said just piled up with the worry that was buried deep in his gut.

“Eh, it's fine. I'll go check with him later” Atsumu insisted before shrugging off all that worry and nagging in favor of food and drinks.

~~~~~~~~

The headache that came crashing onto him along with the feeling of vomiting made his whole body tense up before Kiyoomi quickly stood and rushed into the bathroom. The whole way there Sakusa wobbled and stumbled, his shoulders hitting the walls until he got to the white tile of the bathroom.

Falling to his knees, Sakusa leaned over the toilet bowl and puked into the pristine water. A groan left him as the smell of bile smacked him straight in the face.

Before taking a breath Sakusa once again puked right into the bowl, his stomach emptying itself of any remains of food he had that day. The pain that surged through his throat only added to the throbbing in his head, making tears form at the corner of his eyes.

The sound of rustling key’s and the door opening sounded like white noise to Kiyoomi as another wave of bile rushed up his throat and out his mouth right into the toilet.

“Omi-Omi~! Where are ya? Don't tell me yer actually sleepin’ this early?” Atsumu’s voice was muffled as if someone was covering Sakusa’s ears with a thick blanket. “Omi-kun? Where are ya- Oh god- O-Omi!” 

Feeling a hand on his back wasn't as bad as it normally felt, Sakusa didn't get that itchy feeling going up his back. But the one thing he did feel was his body ache and cool tears trickling down his cheeks, the cold feeling made his face feel much better than the scorching heat he was feeling.

“Oh geez, Uh Hold on. I'll get ya some water” Atsumu called out to him before all Kiyoomi could see was his retreating back.

Hunching over the toilet, Sakusa quickly let out the rest of the bile crawling up his throat before lifting his head slightly and taking a breather. 

Atsumu hurried back into the bathroom and kneeled next to him, “drink Omi, It’ll settle yer stomach” he muttered quietly as Atsumu popped open the water bottle and held it up for Sakusa.

Once he had downed half the bottle Atsumu placed a hand under his hair and onto his forehead before immediately pulling back.

“Omi-Omi, Yer burnin’ up!!” Atsumu cried before going through the cabinet in the bathroom and taking out a thermometer. 

Slipping the thermometer into his mouth Atsumu waited till it buzzed before looking at the temperature Sakusa was running, which wasn't good at all.

“104.2 fahrenheit,” Atsumu muttered under his breath before tossing the item into the sink quickly and slowly wrapped Sakusa’s arm around his shoulders before hauling the other up.

Shuffling down the hall and back into his room Atsumu carefully placed Sakusa down onto his bed and looked around “Omi, stay here. I'll get ya some medicine” 

Grunting quietly in response Sakusa let his body practically sink into the bed as Atsumu turned up the cold air and quickly went off to find a towel and the medication Sakusa would need.

_Any higher and he’ll have ta go to the hospital!_ Atsumu thought in a panic as he walked back into the dark room.

Carefully placing the cold towel on Sakusa’s forehead, Atsumu broke up the medicine and dropped them into Sakusa’s water bottle. Letting the med’s dissolve into the water, Atsumu sat down on the side of the bed and sighed.

“How’d ya end up like _this_ Omi-Omi?” Atsumu had asked carefully and watched the ravenette as he shifted.

A small grumble left him before Sakusa could actually form words to reply with “sudden rain.” he got out.

“Ahhh, so ya got caught in that small storm eh? Shit, yer fever’s pretty bad Omi-kun… And i thought ya were careful 'bout these things” 

The joke earned a harsh kick to the back before another sigh left him.

“Dontcha worry, me and the team will make sure ya recover as quickly as ya can”


	2. Visits, medicine, recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Atsumu get visit's from other's, Slowly they see progress in the raven haired player as he slowly recover's with the help from both Bokuto's, Hoshiumi, Akaashi, Kageyama, Hinata and Atsumu. Even his sister and brother send a couple messages and advice for the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 1 more chapter, who knows （๑✧∀✧๑）
> 
> Anyways i really thank you all for the Kudo's and the comment i got, it really boosted my confidence on this fanfic and made me continue on with it because honestly i thought i'd have to delete yet another fanfic making my 5th failed attempt at making a fanfic and keeping up with it (っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)
> 
> Thank you all really! it makes me happy that im doing a good job on something ୧⍢⃝୨ Here's the second chapter!!!

The morning was followed by an insufrible aching in his body, the hypermobility part of him only added as there was sharp pain in his joints to pile into the bunch of other things happening with his body. There was his head still throbbing, his body aching along with his joints, his stomach doing flips as if it was on a loopty loop, his throat was aching and burning as if he had swallowed gravel and sand, and it was as if someone set him aflame. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes filled up with tears from all the pain he was experiencing, Atsumu was sound asleep next to the bed with his head leaning against the wall. 

Letting out a strangled mutter to the blonde Sakusa watched as his try failed telling from the snoring coming from the other setter, closing his eyes painfully Sakusa let the tears travel down his cheeks. There was the sound of something shifting in the room before there was a sharp breath.

“Oh shit! Omi-omi!” Atsumu’s voice was like music to his ears as the other quickly grabbed his medicated water and popped open the cap as quickly as he could.

Leaning over the bed, Atsumu slowly let Sakusa drink the water, the small bits of pill’s he had to take slipping through easily and _didn't_ choke Sakusa.

Rubbing Sakusa’s face softly with the cold wet towel, Atsumu worriedly looked over him. “Shit, sorry. I didn't hear ya if ya called me.” the blonde Miya admitted quietly and dried the ravenette’s tears. “Geez...sorry about that…” Atsumu apologized once again before there came a small _“shut up._ **_please_ ** _”_ from the sickly male.

Nodding mutely, Atsumu stood up “ill make ya some eggs” and with that Atsumu was out the room and into the kitchen in no time. Before he could start cracking open the egg’s to make, there was a knock at the door.

Opening up the door Atsumu was bombarded with questions from Bokuto, Aiko, Hinata and Kageyama. 

Wait. Kageyama?! 

“Woah Woah Woah Woah!! One at a time will ya? And what the hell is Kageyama doin’ ‘ere?” Atsumu jabbed a finger at the opposing setter before his eyes went over Akaashi and Hoshiumi who were standing quietly and awkward in the back of the group.

“Oh! They caught new’s about Omi-san and wanted to come visit him to make sure he’s okay!” Hinata answered quickly before pushing past Atsumu and hurrying into the apartment dorm.

“Oi! Shouyou!! Agh…” Atsumu facepalmed, letting a groan drag out from his lips and eventually letting everyone else inside.

Watching as everyone made their way to Sakusa’s room, Atsumu inwardly readied himself for a very angry Omi-kun. Walking into the kitchen followed by his fellow setter and ex-setter, Kageyama and Akaashi, Atsumu gave them a small smile and in return earned an apologetic smile from Akaashi and a strained nod from Kageyama. 

“How’s he doing so far Atsumu?” the quiet voice coming from Akaashi almost startled the blonde before he smiled and shrugged softly 

“His fever was pretty bad, i gotta check it now but ‘m pretty sure he’s doin’ alright” Atsumu insisted as he started on the egg’s he promised the mentioned sick ravenette. It was as if Atsumu wanted to just scare Kageyama off for no reason, he never really liked the other setter at all anyways, but then again he would be a bad co-host honestly.

“Erm. Will Sakusa-san be alright though? I heard you can die from high feve-'' before Kageyama could finish the sentence Atsumu’s head shot towards the other raven haired player as anger fumed through his blood.

“Dontcha  **_dare_ ** finish that sentence or I'll put ya outta comision for months right here. Right now.” Atsumu threatened, and everyone in the kitchen knew that right at that moment Atsumu was being serious.

“R-right. Sorry.” Kageyama strangled out before Akaashi walked over to the blonde Miya. 

“I can help you with the eggs.” Atsumu always thanked Akaashi because he was one of the only ones who could keep his sanity where it is now. Honestly dealing with two Bokuto’s drained him officially.

~~~~~~~~

Watching as Akaashi fed Sakusa, the latter’s arms were weak and barely able to hold the fork properly. 

Bokuto watched with an apologetic smile, Hinata and Kageyama were out taking the trash and overdue leftovers away, and Hoshiumi and Aiko were both sitting on the floor with the ice water for Sakusa’s towel. 

Sighing softly as he sat on the other side of the bed on the phone with their captain. 

“I know, sorry Mein. Sorry. Yeah, yeah we’ll make it all up. I'll make sure they dont mess- er yeah, yeah. Alright. Cya” Hanging up with their captain Atsumu glared over to Bokuto before looking at Aiko on the floor “Ya better be ready for extra practices, Mein’s pissed but he understands. But his best 5 players are down Bokkun. Ya better have reasons fer when we get back” Atsumu jabbed a finger at him sternly before dropping it and rubbing his face.

Aiko grinned and shook her head “TsumTsum! Don't worry too much about it!” the female insisted before glancing at Akaashi who gave a small nod.

“You worry too much” came the gritted sound of Sakusa’s voice, he finished eating. Now Akaashi helped him sit up against the headboard. He looked alot better than yesterday and this morning but his condition was still a bit worrying. Cheeks flushed and pale skin more pale than it was before.

Walking over to the male Atsumu chuckled with a small shrug “i just wanna help ya Omi-Omi” Atsumu insisted before settling the thermometer in his mouth and waiting till it buzzed again. “Hey! It went down! I knew mixing the med’s in the eggs was a good idea, yer at 96 Omi-kun” the news was music to his ears as the ravenette sighed pretty content.

“Ill be able to get back soon.” Sakusa stated before earning a nod from Akaashi and Atsumu. “You know, you all don't have to stay…” 

“Psh! We wanna stay and help Omi-san!!” Hinata cheered from the door

“Alright alright…”


	3. They’re idiots, but their my idiots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the texting between family and friends Sakusa is recovering and then is back in shape
> 
> But.....
> 
> no ones happy when Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata, Kageyama and Hoshiumi become sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAA I’m off my hiatus and now I’ll give you all the last chapter! I hope you guys stick around with me because may or may not be working on something spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyways have fun with this last chapter! (I made it slightly longer) Love you all 💕💕💕🥰

At first it seemed like a bad idea that everyone was in his apartment, either sleeping in the living room on the futon, couch, or even the carpet. Atsumu and Akaashi had stayed in his room with a extra mattress to keep an eye on him yet always fell asleep before him. Now Kiyoomi wasn’t complaining about the small snoring coming from Atsumu, but he was. It’s getting to him at this point.

But back to the topic at hand, the idea of everyone in the same apartment was the worst idea ever. Not only was he stuck with the obsessive snoring coming from down the hall from Kotarou and Hoshiumi but he was also stuck with Kageyama’s obsessive bathroom breaks.

At first he thought that Aiko and Hinata would be the worst, they were, yet they weren’t. Hinata was the one who was getting up early (besides Atsumu or Akaashi) and cooking amazing breakfast (but Kiyoomi won’t admit it). 

Aiko was the one who went out for groceries and stayed up late on Kiyoomi’s bad days, sometimes she read him a book or even told one from the top of her head.

Hoshiumi, he found, was a rather protective boyfriend. And sure he might be sick but he still had a bite, Hoshiumi never left Aiko’s side though and never let her go out alone. It annoyed Kiyoomi but he never pointed it out. Groaning softly into the quiet of the room Kiyoomi rubbed his head softly and sighed. Too much thinking was doing a number on his mush brain.

There was the sound of a bed shifting before a cold towel was pressed to his forehead relaxing his previous tense body. _Wait I was tense?_

inky black eyes glanced over to lock with hazel ones, “ya alright OmiOmi?” Atsumu’s sleep indulged voice was rather more deep than normal (I’m not the only one heating up at his voice right?)

“Fine, just got a small headache” 

“that’s not good Omi! Geez, stay relaxed.”

Kiyoomi could only roll his eyes before he huffed and laid his head, slowly staring at the ceiling became quietly staring at the pitch black of his eyelids.

————————————

Curse that damn phone of his, it’s been blowing up since the moment he woke up and no one stayed in the room with him. Atsumu, Hinata, and Kageyama went out to get more groceries, Akaashi and Bokuto were _trying_ to cook something, and Aiko and Hoshiumi were out in the city getting medicine.

His voice was still hoarse so Kiyoomi couldn’t call out for Akaashi or Bokuto and his phone was on the dresser halfway across the room.

_they’re trying to kill me. Torture me. This is what they want._

Kiyoomi almost cried out of frustration when another round of dinging went off before (and he’d die before saying it) his savior Bokuto Kotarou in the flesh walked through the door. Grinning bright as he held a bowl of warm soup in his hands.

”Eh? Omi-San what’s wrong? You look like you need to shit-“

Take it back, Kiyoomi threw a pillow at him immediately before rasping out a soft “phone” in the angriest tone he could come up with.

”Oh! Yeah it’s been going off for a couple of hours hasn’t it?”

Kotarou picked up Kiyoomi’s phone before giving it to him and went to retreat to Akaashi’s side, not without getting another pillow thrown at his head. It made him stumble with a Yelp as he ran off to Akaashi.

Grumbling Kiyoomi opened his phone and looked at what was happening. Of course. His siblings.

* * *

Baby Kiyoomi’s Older Siblings

13.34 pm

**Chimi-Chicken**

KIYOOMIIIIIII

KIKI

KIYO

KIYOOMI SAKUSA ANSWER GODDAMNIT ( °̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥˟°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ )

Kiyoomi please I beg of you

**Akiiiiiiiiiirara**

Kiki

I hope you answer me because I will buy a plane ticket over there.

It may be 4 am but I WILL go over there to make you answer (๑⃙⃘ ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ु⁾⁾

**Chimi-Chicken**

BABY BROTHER PLEASE

Wait what if he’s sleeping-

**Akiiiiiiiiiirara**

YOUR A DUMBASS

WAIT

WHY WOULD HE BE SLEEPING N O W?

WAIT HES SICK-

**Chimi-Chicken**

your the dumbass here-

anyways

Kiki ya there?

**Akiiiiiiiiiirara**

Kiyooo!

Baby Kiki is online

**Akiiiiiiiiiirara**

KIKI!

ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?

**Baby Kiki**

I’m alright-

Jesus, why are the two of you blowing up my phone?

and Chimiko, you aren’t doing that- 

also Akira stop using Caps please.

  
**Chimi-Chicken**

Fine guess I won’t fly back YET

Anyways how you doing? 

Feeling better?

**Baby Kiki**

I’m alright, my Fever’s gone down a ton.

**Akiiiiiiiiiiiirara**

OH! That’s awesome Kiki! Okay okay but anyways, I left some Umeboshi, Ramen, Sour candies, and Chocolate Macaroons for you! I think her name was Aiko? She picked it up and put it in the fridge for ya!

**Baby Kiki**

This is why your the favorite.

**Chimi-Chicken**

WHAT!? 

WHAT ABOUT ME??!?!

**Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiirara**

Girls 🙄

**Baby Kiki**

Girls 🙄

Chimi-Chicken has changed the group chat name to BULLIES

Baby Kiki has changed the group chat name to OLDER SIBLINGS +CHIMIKO

**Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiirara**

LMAOOOOOOOOOO

**Chimi-Chicken**

I- KIYO!

**Baby Kiki**

K

* * *

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but smile at his siblings antic’s, he loved them dearly. These next few weeks are going to go by quickly and he knew that since his friends were there and his family was backing them all up. They’ll be fine.

—————————————

It was a understatement. Kiyoomi was back in the game after 3 days, He was back in the game yet Atsumu, Hinata, Bokuto were now out. Sick.

Aiko somehow wasn’t affected, Akaashi was fine, Hoshiumi and Kageyama got sick too though.

”how’d I see this coming...” he muttered behind his mask as he pressed the cold towel to Atsumu’s forehead. “You and everyone else who got sick, are completely idiotic and useless. I told you not to stay. I could have handled myself.”

”Awe come on OmiOmi! You know ya-“ there was a fit of coughs from Atsumu before he sighed “-loved it!”

”Honestly Atsu....how’d I fall in love with a idiot”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but smile, Atsumu’s antic’s could rival his siblings. That’s something he wasn’t looking forward too yet he was. Feelings are weird but Kiyoomi knew he’d live through it, maybe have a couple headaches but he’s seen worse.

”Awww I love ya too Omi!”

The sun slowly hid behind the clouds as it bathed the room in a orange glow, highlighting both male’s faces and features.

  
  


“Never forget who you are, because there’s people out there who will love that version of you! Embrace it to find them, no need to thank me when you do though!”

**Aiko Bokuto**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha I’m pretty proud of this, I’m glad you all stuck around this long! Please feel free to leave requests and even maybe small lil suggestions of ships and stuff ( ͡°³ ͡°)
> 
> At the end you can tell I kinda lost my brain and didn’t know what else to do than end it, whoopsie!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest a pair or fanfic just go ahead and comment below!! 
> 
> thank you to my discord family because they beta read this and helped me with the symptoms of bad fever's because me being the weirdo i am barely get sick and i didn't want to portray this wrong! 
> 
> <3


End file.
